1988 MINOU - Gotz Porcelain Doll 20" PORZELLANPUPPE 82664
This Gotz Porcelain Fashion Doll MINOU was produced in 1988; she measures 50cm/20" tall and has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 82664. Currently, not much is known about the history or physical characteristics of this line of Gotz Porcelain Dolls. However, these dolls are soft-bodied (i.e. they have a soft, padded cloth torso), non-articulated dolls. Their shoulders, torsos, hips and upper thighs are made of cloth; their hips are seamed horizontally. Their head, neck and breastplate are made of porcelain; their upper and lower limbs are 3/4 length porcelain. According to Ebay Seller: greatstuffyouwant, these dolls were produced in limited quantities under 50, which would classify them as a Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll. MINOU is a "wigged" doll with LENGTH, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in a twisted bun under a decorative black netted pilbox hat. She has BROWN "fixed: hand-painted eyes" (or "fixed: painted). She is categorized as a PORCELAIN DOLL, or a PORZELLANPUPPE (in English). In her original catalog photo, MINOU is shown holding a black umbrella matching her hat. Catalog Information Doll Name: MINOU Year Produced: 1988 Doll ID or Catalog Code: 82664 Doll Height: 50cm/20" Torso Material: CLOTH Body Type: SOFT-BODIED German Classification: PORZELLANPUPPE German Classification (in English): PORCELAIN DOLL Doll Category: HANDCRAFTED, LIMITED EDITION DOLL(?) Total Limited Number of Dolls Produced: UNDER 50 (unverified) Doll Collection/Line/Series: GOTZ ELEGANCE Neckstamp Mold #: UNKNOWN Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Original Country of Production: WEST GERMANY Physical Characteristics Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR Hair Length: UNKNOWN Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. Hair Description: LENGTH, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in a twist bun under a decorative satin black netted pillbox hat. Hair Type: WIGGED HAIR Hair Material: KANEKALON FIBER Eye Type: FIXED EYES: HAND-PAINTED or (Fixed Eyes: Painted) Eye Color: BROWN EYES Other Physical Characteristics: NONE Articulation Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will have an internal articulation mechanism referred to as an articulation joint, and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to identify the articulation type on a doll as many dolls will share the same face mold but will have different body types. ARTICULATION TYPE: '''PLEASE VERIFY IF POSSIBLE THAT THIS DOLL IS NON-ARTICULATED' '''NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. For information on Non-Articulated Dolls, please click this link. Original Outfit MINOU wears a Gotz Elegance pin attached to an amber, long-sleeved ball gown with black satin trim and bow. Her pillbox hat is made of the same material with a black satin veil. MINOU carries an umbrella matching her hat. She wears black leather shoes. Original Box Please provide a photo of the original box that this doll came in, below. Category:Doll Index Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Porzellanpuppe = Porcelain Doll Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:20" Dolls Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Fixed Eyes: Hand Painted Category:UNKNOWN EYE TYPE Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Miscellaneous Accessories Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN HAIR LENGTH Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:UNKNOWN CATALOG CATEGORY Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:Gotz Elegance Doll